Blog użytkownika:Pantera12/Blog jak wszystkie inne jednak jakiś inny.
Jest to dopiero mój drugi blog więc przepraszam za wszelkie błędy. Na początku miałam pisać o sobie .Ale zmieniłam zdanie i będę pisać o wydarzeniach po JWS2.Mam nadzieję że lubicie nieco drastyczne opowiadania bo ten taki będzie.Komętujcie go to mnie zmotywuje. -Akcja dzieje się po JWS2. -Stoik nie żyje. -Będzie Hiscctrid. -Opowiadanie będzie opowiadane z różnych perspektyw. -Pojawią się nowe postacie. Bez dalszych wstępów zapraszam do czytania . 1.Co tam na Berk. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Oto Berk. Minęły chyba jakieś 2 lata od ostatnich wydarzeń.No cóż wiele tu się nie zmieniło.No pozy tym że wioska jest odbudowana i trzyma się całkiem nieźle.Oczywiście teraz jest znacznie wytrzymalsza po atakach Drago.Smoki i ludzie nadal się świetnie przyjaźnią.Moja mama no cóż ma lekkiego świra na punkcie smoków ale to chyba dziedziczne.Wszyscy mówią, że jako wódź jestem dość niezły.Chyba muszę się z nimi zgodzić. Z mojej perspektywy. Nagle monlog Czkawki przerwała jego ukochana.Chyba się domyślacie kt.No oczywiście że Astrid .A niby kto kocha Czkawkę bardziej? '-Część skarbie co robisz?(Astrid)' '-A tak tylko myślę.(Czkawka)' '-To może nie zamyśl się na śmierć.Zresztą chciałam cię o coś spytać, kochanie.(Astrid)' '-O co, ty moja gołąbeczko?(Czkawka)' '-Co powiesz na małe wyścigi ?Tylko ja i ty.(Astrid)' '-Nadal próbujesz udowodnić że ty z Wichurą jesteście szybsze?No przecież wiesz że niepotrafie ci odmówić!(Czkawka)' Młodzi wsiedli na smoki.Zaczeli się ścigać aż do twierdzy. '-Ha Czkawka dajesz mi fory czy to może Szczerbatek daje fory Wichurze?(Astrid)' '-Chyba mnie nie znasz.(Czkawka)' '-O patrzcie gołąbeczki się ścigają.(Sączysmark)'Powiedział patrząc na nich z dołu z resztą jeźdców. Czkawka nagle zaczą wyprzedzać Astrid.Ale Astrid zauroczyła go swoim spojrzeniem jednak nie na długo.I już się zbliżali do mety.A jednak był remis.Oboje w równym czasie wylądowali po twirdzą. '-No to chyba mamy remis.(Czkawka)' '-Pewnie tak.(Astrid)' '-A to moja mała nagroda dla mego zwycięścy.(Astrid).' Astrid nagle walnęła go w policzek. '-A to za co?(Czkawka)' '-Za to że ciągle dajesz mi fory.(Astrid)' '-A to za wspólną wygraną.(Astrid)' Mówiąc to ukochana pocałowała Czkawkę namiętnie w usta. '-Astrid przecierz wiesz że ty dla mnie jesteś moją nagrodą.(Czkawka)' Czkawka odbzajemnił pocałunek. '-U gołąbeczki się całują.(Powiedziała Szpadka)' '-Zazdrosna?(Astrid)' Może tego wam jeszcze niepowiedziałam ale Czkawka i Astrid od niedawna są małżeństwem. Po pocałunku młodzi się rozeszli w końcu Czkawka miał obowiązki w wiosce.Astrid zaś poszła potrenować z Wichurą.I tak wieczorem młodzi się spotkali wspominając stare dobre czasy. '-A pamiętasz jak mi się oświadczyłeś?(Astrid)' '-Tak pamiętam.Zabrałem cię na smoczą wyspe by nikt nas nie śledził .(Czkawka)' '-Urządziłeś wyścigi i pozwoliłeś mi wygrać.A potem mi się oświadczyłeś.(Astrid)' '-Wcale nie pozwoliłem byłaś wtedy od demnie lepsza.Nie żałuje tamtego momętu.(Czkawka)' '-Ani ja to był najlepszy dzień w mojim życiu no oczywiście poza ślubem.(Astrid)' Następnego dnia młodzi znów się pożegnali.Czkawka tym razem pomagał Pyskaczowi w naprawie myjni dla smoków.Szczerbatek też pomagał.Po męczocym dniu w wiosce Czkawka szukał swojej ukochanej ale nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleść.Zastał tylko kartke pod dzwiami. "Jeśli chcesz odzyskać ukochaną zjaw się na wyspie dzikich smoków.Bez smoka" Chyba się domyślacie kto to napisał. Drago. 2.Porwanie. Z perpektywy Astrid. Postanowiłam wyjść na chwilę z domu zaczęrpnąć świeżego powietrza gdy nagle ktoś mnie uderzył.Straciłam przytomność.Kiedy się obudziłam byłam związana.Byłam na jakieś wyspie.Niewiedziałam dokładnie gdzie.I nagle ktoś do mnie podszedł .Był to nie kto inny jak Drago. '-O widze że księżniczka się obudziła .(Drago)' '-Niewiem po co mnie porwałeś ale wiedz że pożałujesz tego.Czkawka już tu pewnie leci i nie oszczędzi cię!(Astrid)' '-Wiem i po to tu jesteś.Widzisz kiedy Czkawka tu przyleci będzie chciał cię odzyskać.Więc zrobi wszystko żeby cię uwolnić.Kiedy zrobi co mu karze zabije ciebie na jego oczach a potem jego powoli i bez litośnie.(Drago)' '-Nigdy ci się to nie uda!(Astrid)' Splunełam mu w twarz. żeby wiedział że ze mną niema tak łatwo.' ' '-Zapłacisz za to!(Drago)' Drago odszedł.Ja siedziałam związana w celi.Miałam tylko nadzieje że mój ukochany mnie uratuje. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Martwiłem się o moją ukochaną.Mam nadzieje że Drago nie zrobił jej krzywdy.Powiadomiłem jeźdców o całej sprawie.Teraz ustalaiśmy jak odbić Astrd z rąk tego szalęńca. '-Dobra wiemy że Astrid jest na wyspie dzikich smoków.I oczywiste jest to że Drago chce mnie widzieć bez Szczerbatka.(Czkawka)' '-Jaki masz plan Czkawka?(Śledzik)' '-Oturz Drago chce mnie widzieć bez Szczerbatka.Więc popłyne łodzią.Wy ukryjecie się na wyspie żeby Drago was nie zauwarzył.(Czkawka)' '-Potem udam że niemam Szczerbatka i udam że jestem bezbronny.Wtedy wkraczacie w zajmujecie Drago a ja uwalniam Astrid.Wszystko jasne?(Czkawka)' '-Tak wodzu.(Jeźdcy)' Moja perspetywa. Czkawka i jeźdcy zrobili tak jak było według jego planu.I wszystko szło dobrze dopuki.Czkawka udawał że jest bezbronny.Wtem wyskoczyli jeźdcy ale Drago też miał swoją niespodziankę.Wtem jakby znikąd pojawił się wielki straszny smok i to nie byle smok.Był wielki gdzie niegdzie żółty.Niemiał przednich łap i miał podwujny ogon.A konkretnie wyglądał tak. Jeźdcy byli zaskoczeni. '-Czkawka chyba się niespodziwałeś że będę tutaj sam!(Drago)' '-Masz uwolnić Astrid!(Czkawka)' '-Bo co mi zrobisz?Chyba zapoznaliście się z mojim nowym smokiem?A wieżcie mi ten smok wiele potrafi.(Drago)' '-Wow siostra chce takiego smoka.(Mieczyk)' '-Ta ja też.(Szpadka)' '-Widzisz Czkawka.Proponuje wymiane Astrid za twojego smoka .(Drago)' '-Nie rób tego Czkawka!(Astrid)' Wtem pojawił się Szczerbatek.Gotowy do walki jednak kiedy zobaczył smoka Drago stracił zapał bojowy. '-Pora pokazac co ta bestia potrafi(Drago)' Wtem smok wydał z siebie przeraźliwy dzwięk.Na jego dzwięk smoki upadły na ziemię i starały się zakryć uszy .A Szczerbatek cierpiał najbardziej bowiem on miał najlepszy słuch co sprawiałó że cierpiał najbardziej. '-Szczerbatek!Drago przestań!(Czkawka)' Nagle smok na znak Drago przestał ryczeć. '-Widzieliście tylko namiastke tego co ten smok potrafi.A teraz odaj Szczerbatka po poderżne dziewczynie gardło.(Drago)' 3.Tragiczne wydarzenie. Czkawka miał ciężki wybór albo poświęcić swoją ukochaną albo swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.Wtem stało się coś nieoczekiwanego.Smok który należał do Drago zbuntował się przeciwko mu.I go zatakował.Astrid wykorzystała ten momęt i szybko się rozwiązała. '-Czkawka tak się martwiłam że nie przylecisz.(Astrid)' '-Też się martwiłem.(Czkawka)' Ty pomiocie ognia!Zaraz przywróce cię do porządku wrrrrraaa!!!!!(Drago) Drago szybko przywrócił smoka to porządku.I miał już uciekać.Gdy nagle Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem go zatakowali. '-Skączmy to wreszcie!(Drago)' '-Z przyjemnością.Szczerbatek plazma!(Czkawka)' ' '''Smoki ich właściciele walczyli ze sobą zacięcie.Drago drasną czkawkę pod okiem zaś czkawka poparzył go Piekłem.I już Drago uciekl i niebyło po nim śladu tak się tylko zdawało.Czkawka wylądował przy klifie by spotkać się z jeźdcami .Lecz nagle jakaś strzała przeszyła Czkawkę na wylot zrzucając go ze smoka. '-Czkawka!(Astrid)' Astrid pobiegła szybko do Czkawki.Z jej oczu zaczeły spływać łzy .Młody wódź wyglądał na wpół przytomnego. '-Astrid uciekj z tąd tu nie jest bezpiecznie.(Czkawka)' '-Nie zostane przy tobie.(Astrid)' Wtem na smoku przyleciał Drago wiadomo że to była jego szczała.I już chciał wymierzyć włucznią w młódych .Gdy nagle szczerbatek ich osłonił. Czkawka ostatkiem sił poderwał się. '-Szczerbatek!!!(Czkawka)' Chłopak chciał iść ratować przyjaciela ale był zbyt ranny.Szczerbatek jeszcze sie trzymał na nogach pomimo włuczni wbitej w pierś.Nagle smok Drago zaczą go atakować.Smok przez chwilę walczyły w powietrzu.Czkawka mógł jedynie obserwować bitwe.Nagle Szczerbatek zaczą spadać w dół ostatkiem sił strzelił pociskiem plazmy w Drogo.Potem pojawił się kurz i pył.A po Drago nie było ani śladu.Ostatnie co widział Czkawka to swego przyjaciela spadającego w czarną przepaść i już nigdy nie miał go zobaczyć.Dla Czkawki był to wstrząsający widok który zrobił mu wyrwę w sercu.Drago znikną wraz ze swoim smokiem .Jeźdcy jeszcze upewnili się czy Szczerbatek nie przeżył jednak nigdzie nie znaleźli jego ciała.Czkawka wrócił na Berk codzienie odwiedzał wyspe by sprawdzić czy jego przyjaciel jednak przeżył jednak niczego tam nie znajdywał.Wiele razy przeszukiwał wyspe jednak na marne.Zawsze miał nadzieję że jednak jego smok gdzieś tam jest .Niestety za karzdym razem nie znajdywał ani śladu po swoim smoku.Jedyne co mu po nim pozostałó to kawałek materiału z jego ogona i wspomnienia.Astrid i przyjaciele próbowali go pocieszyć.W końcu Czkawka pogodził się z startą przyjaciela.Czkawka poprzysiągł zemste na Drago za ojca i za swojego smoka. 4.Po latach. Mijały lata Berk stało się przystanią dla smoków i ludzi.Sporo się tu zmieniło.Zmienili się też główni bohaterowie.Bliźniacy wydorośleli ale nadal byli zabawni.Sączysmark już nie był taki wredny ale potrafił wkurzyć i miał żone Heatcher.Razem mieli syna Trama.Śledzik zaś zają się patrolowaniem wysp.A Astrid i Czkawka mieli córke Naris.Eret zaś ożenił się z nijaką Jrarzenią i mieli córkę Drame i syna Regoda.Czkawka znalazł nowego smoka a konkretnie to Tajfumeranga Płomienia.Naris miała 14 lat podobnie jak jej przyjaciele nie mówiła za wiele ale jak doszło co do czego to zawsze miała swoje ostatnie zdanie. Oczy miała po ojcu jednak włosy po matce.Większosć jej znajomych miała smoki ale ona nie po prostu nieumiała się zdecydować. Z perspektywy Naris. Pewnego dnia wstałam wyszłam na sniadanie i poszłam zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.Przy okazji wpadłam przywitać się z rodzicami. '-Hej tato cześć mamo.(Ja)' '-O witaj Naris.Wyspałaś się.(mama)' '-A tak w miarę.(Ja)' '-Pa moje skarbeńki musze już lecieć.(tata)' '-Pa.(Ja)' Jak zwykle tata miał mase roboty .Ale nic w tym dziwnego skoro jest wodzem wioski.Zaraz po śniadaniu udałam się do przyjaciół.Najpierw poszłam do Drame i Regoda. -'''Hej idziecie ze mną do akademi?(Ja)' '-Pewnie.(Bliźniaki)' Wzieli tylko swojego smoka.Ich smok to Oceonozap.Zaraz potem poszliśmy po Trama.Ale nie było go w domu najwyraźniej poszedł już do akedemi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach